Giselle "Ghost"
Giselle/"Ghost", created for Blood Bath by Hana. *Hana's note: I think this may well have been the first character I ever applied for on SNAFU. It wasn't a very long-lived character. Sheet Name: Giselle/Ghost Age/Real Age: 19/212 Gender: Female Height: 5'2" Race/Role: Human-Vampire Hybrid/Rebel Weapons: None Power: #''Awareness -'' She has a preternatural awareness of her surroundings, even in a pitch dark or soundless environment. This awareness extends 360 degrees around her for 15 yards. After that, she must rely on her normal senses. #''Ethereal Passage'' - Ghost has the ability to travel through solid objects. The object must be solid (she cannot pass through liquids), and no more than 8 feet thick for her to pass through unharmed. Disability: The left half of her body is horribly scarred, and she has no usage of her left eye, which is completely black. Appearance: Ghost is aptly named, for she has a haunting beauty about her, at least on her right half. One silvered grey eye stares out from the pale flawless half of her face, the other glossed over with inky blackness that eerily reflects light. The skin around the peculiar eye is raised and scarred, as if her flesh had been melted, and was frozen in place as it ran together. Indeed, the scars travel the whole length of the left side of her body, a melted ruination of flesh. Her hair, so darkly black as to have blue highlights, hangs to just above her shoulderblades in soft waves. She is on the smallish side, only 5'2", and normally wears high, chunky heels to augment her height. The rest of her attire is made nearly entirely out of close-fitting black fabric that reflects light in a manner similar to the laquered finish of a baby grand piano. Personality: Ghost is very closed off, almost machinelike in demeanor. She rarely speaks unless she is spoken to first, and even then, she thinks carefully about her words. She does not have a very strong sense of self, and prefers not to have attention drawn to her, but her peculiar appeareance is hard to get around. She has a very strong sense of justice, but a skewed sense of right and wrong that is based only on kindness and unkindness. Quirk(s): She is easily entranced by the sounds water makes (rhythmic dripping, babbling brooks, waves lapping at a shore, constant rain, or the rush of a waterfall, for example). She goes by two names, but will not tell the second (Giselle) to anyone that she does not trust implicitly Likes: Quiet places, calm and peaceful wilderness vistas, classical music, sweet-tasting things. Dislikes: Fire, Technology, Loud noises, Talkative (annoying) people, violence. Bio: She can remember nothing before four years ago, when she awoke one evening alone and cold in the back alley of a city street. After much wandering, she was taken in by a human family in an outlying area, close to the wilderness. They named her Giselle, and treated her like a part of their family. She grew to cherish their kindness as the years passed. One evening, after returning from a day's walk in the wilderness, she returned to find the family she had taken in slaughtered. With a little investigation, she learned that a vampire gang had been responsible. Since that day, she has taken it upon herself to use her abilities to further the goals of the Rebels, to stop the violence that stole from her the only people that accepted her. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters